


Who Needs Homework?

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Who Needs Homework?Author/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: UBoard Position(or card image): Felix FelicisPrompt: Writer's Choice - even roll 349 words -odd roll 399 wordsWord Count: 349 wordsSummary: An unexpected visitor interrupts Draco's afternoonDisclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Who Needs Homework?

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed, contemplating which piece of the day’s homework he wanted to start with when a bright, white stag appeared through the door. Frowning, he stood up. “What do you want?” he mused as he approached. 

The stag seemed to gesture with it’s head before turning and heading back through the door. Curious, Draco followed it all the way through the common room and along the corridor to the entrance hall. He was met in the entrance hall with the sight of Harry Potter scratching his head sheepishly. 

“Potter? What is the meaning of this?” Draco asked, frowning again as he watched the stag reach Harry’s side and disappear. 

“Sorry,” Harry said. “I was trying to learn a spell that lets you use your patronus as a messenger.” 

“And what was the message you wanted to send?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I didn’t think it would work,” Harry began, scratching his head again. “So I thought I’d ask it something ridiculous. I asked it to fetch you.” 

“Why? And why would you want it to fetch me?” Draco’s eyebrow was still raised and he folded his arms for good measure. 

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek now, his cheeks colouring. “Well…” 

“Spit it out Potter, I have homework to do,” Draco sighed, gesturing with his hands. 

Harry sighed in frustration too. “I was wondering,” he started, trying to ignore Draco’s impatiently tapping foot. “IfyouwouldcometoHogsmeadewithmenexttime?” 

Draco’s foot stilled instantly and both eyebrows shot up. “What?” he asked, sure he had misheard. 

Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I was wondering if you would come to Hogsmeade with me next time?” He didn’t dare look at Draco. 

Draco blinked and then broke into a slow grin. “I’d love to,” he said. “If you’ll teach me how to do that patronus thing.” 

Harry broke into the widest smile that Draco had ever seen. “You’re on,” he said, nodding. “When do you want to start?” 

“No time like the present,” Draco replied, crossing the entrance hall to Harry’s side, homework forgotten.


End file.
